Field of the Invention
Present embodiments generally relate to a beverage cooling unit for use with a mounting substrate. More particularly, present embodiments relate to, without limitation, a beverage cooling and heating assembly which incorporates a push and twist locking arrangement, as well as an under mount assembly which engages the substrate of a stationary structure, mobile structure, marine vessel or recreational vehicle (RV).
Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been utilized to maintain a temperature of a heated or a cooled beverage container including, but not limited to, a cup, can or bottle in for example, a theater seat or vehicle console or an RV. Many of these structures in the prior art have utilized passive systems which merely insulate the beverage container within a cup holder in order to maintain the existing temperature of the drink stored therein.
More recent devices have utilized active heating or cooling systems with insulation, apply active thermal dynamic action to either remove or add heat to the drink depending on the type of drink the user has. For example, these active systems often position the beverage in front of an HVAC vent to either heat or cool the beverage.
It would be desirable to position a beverage container within an assembly having both heating and cooling capabilities in the area of a mounting substrate, such as for example, a countertop. However, HVAC vents are not generally located in countertops. Therefore, other solutions are needed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies in known cooling systems for beverages and beverage containers. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide such active beverage heating and cooling system in a mounting substrate of a recreational vehicle or a marine craft or alternatively in mobile equipment utilized having long hours of usage such as, for example, farm or construction equipment having flat consoles.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.